Madara's Wife
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Fem!Harry Potter. Only one thing that Madara truly fears and that is his wife, who was summoned back from the dead along with the four Hokages.


**Madara's Worst Fear**

Summary: In order to stop Madara from taking over the world, the first two Hokages has Sasuke summon someone from the dead that would have Madara cowering in fear and horror.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not.

**(Scene Break)**

A long time ago, Madara found an outsider from the Outside Countries running a bakery in Konoha, which became famous for its sweets. The owner was none other Kai Potter. It was love at first sight for Madara. Kai Potter, on the other hand, did not feel the same for him; instead she thought that he was a stuck up stubborn Shinobi.

Kai Potter had ran from the outside countries in order to escape the hunt for dark creatures in England. At the age of fifteen, when she was attacked by two dementors, she had some how absorbed them into her body, thus giving her the ability to give her opponents nightmares of the worse kind. She had created a rune or rather a seal to hold her new powers in check. Even though, no one knew of this, she still ran in fear for being discovered. She had sealed off anything that the Potter and Black families owned, in order to keep others from taking it. Only someone from her direct blood line would be able to claim her inheritance.

It took Madara, a little over a year to get Kai to agree to let him court her. And it was during this time, that Madara learned of her temper and her blood line. And it was a year after that, when they were married. And it was two years after that, when Kai gave birth to twins, one girl and one boy. But problems arose during the birth and Kai died a couple of days after giving birth.

A few months later, the famous battle between Madara and Hashirama occurred. Thus, leaving the twins without parents.

**(Scene Break)**

_Many, many years later…_

Hashirama and Tobirama had just finished their tale of Madara Uchiha to Sasuke Uchiha, when an idea came to Tobirama.

"You know, if you want to have the war end quickly, you could always summon Kai Uchiha, Madara's wife." Tobirama told Sasuke.

"Madara had a wife?" Sasuke asked in shock. Orochimaru and the other two Hokages were just as shocked as well since they never heard of this before.

Hashirama nodded, "Yes, he did. It took forever for Madara to woo Kai. But she died a few days after giving birth to twins. But Kai is the one and only thing that Madara truly fears."

Minato and Sarutobi both smirked at each other. For they know that behind every man is one hell of woman.

**(Scene Break)**

Thirty minutes later…

Madara was winning the war and it felt wonderful. Nothing could stop him now. Except…

"MADARA!"

Everything stopped and stared at the woman, who was making her way towards Madara, who immediately recognize the woman. His wife. Behind Kai was the four Hokages who were smiling like idiots. For the first time since coming back to life, he truly felt fear and knew that he just lost the war.

Naruto went to his dad's side and asked "Who is that?"

Minato answered with a smirk, "One very pissed off wife."

"You know," Tobirama said. "I almost feel sorry for Madara."

Just then Juubi roared at Kai and was about to attack, when she turned to look at the beast. It froze as it felt like it was prey and immediately sat down on the ground and hoped that the little female human let him be.

Standing in front of Madara was Kai Uchiha nee Potter who was extremely pissed off.

"You know," Kai began in a sickly sweet voice that promised pain beyond his imagination if he did something. "I did not know what to think when I was summoned from the afterlife. But when I heard what you have done after my death and what you currently trying to do. I am could not believe it. But when I laid my eyes on this place that was when I knew that everything that was told was true."

Kai took a deep breath and began screeching, "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE OUR CHILDREN WITHOUT A PARENT! HERE I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU TO RAISE OUR CHILDREN LIKE I WANTED, BUT NOOO INSTEAD YOU TRY TO DESTROY KONOHA! THEN WHEN I AM SUMMONED FROM THE AFTERLIFE TO FIND THIS HAPPENING! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

As she continued to rant and rave at her stupid husband, she was beating the crap out of him. While that was going on, the Shinobi was retreating and tending to their wounded and looking at the screeching woman in respect and at the cowering man in slight pity. Honestly, he brought this on himself.

Finally, Kai brought Madara's face up close her own and said in a quiet, but extremely deadly tone, "You get yourself back to the afterlife as I am not done with you yet. Mark my words; it will be an extremely long time before you are forgiven. Got that?"

Madara nodded, before ending the Jutsu that brought him back to life. Kai turned to Juubi and did something that it to turn back into the tailed demons. With one final look at them, she disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke.

Kai looked at him, straight in the eyes and said in a deadly voice, "You better not do anything stupid, because when you die, not only you will have to deal with me, but also your mother. So behave."

Sasuke couldn't nodded fast enough, before ending the Jutsu, causing the four Hokages and Kai to disappear. Soon, Shinobi began cheering as they just realized that they just won the war.

**(Scene Break)**

_In the afterlife…_

Kai, Madara's mother, Mito and Kai's mother were relaxing and having a wonderful time. Their every need and want is being taken care of by Madara in a French maid uniform. While the men in the background were thanking every deity that it was not them being punished.

**AN: I hope that you all like this one shot. But this is also a challenge for anyone to take. I would like to point out that more than one person can take this or any of my other challenges. Just PM me to let me know if you want it.**


End file.
